DIAMOND
by ilooovejirachi
Summary: Len is an orphan who is thrust into a network of thieves. He must learn to survive and cope with the strange and quirky happenings that come with his new life. Things take a turn for the worst when someone realises the jewel they've been searching for all along has been right beside them...
1. Co

**I fell in love with this pairing c:**

* * *

**Cobalt**

* * *

Lights, bright as crystals, dotted the horizon. The sky was a dark blanket, scattered with twinkling gems that glittered like black diamonds. In the background hung a perfect round pearl, bathing the city of Tokyo in a brilliant gleam. Skyscrapers upon skyscrapers sprawled before him, opal-coloured neon lights inviting him in.

The masked man grinned. The city was indeed a treasure trove. Turning around, he wrapped himself in his deep blue cloak, the moon at his back as he readied for today's hunt. He leapt, and instantly vanished among the black sea of sparkling diamonds.

* * *

Three weeks ago the announcement had been made. Three weeks the precious gem, whose origins existed far beyond the boundaries of Japan, was on display. And only for three weeks, would it have existed in the National Museum of Tokyo.

In the year 2500, such trivial matters as culture and art mattered no longer. The world revolved around power, and power was derived from technological advancement. Looking back to the past was a weakness: if one wanted to survive, one had to continuously look forward. As such, the National Museum, once renowned for its priceless ancient artefacts, was made redundant in this society.

The weathered stone structure with its unattractive cement roof appeared as ancient as the items it housed when surrounded by offices fifty stories higher on all sides. Small and insignificant, the place was close to bankruptcy. In a final struggle against the corporate powers which threatened to dominate, the museum authorities had gathered up the last of their resources to hold a limited exhibition of one of the world's rarest jewels, shipped from the Pacific Islands. It shone all seven colours of the rainbow under the Sun, yet was crystal clear. It was strong, yet beautiful, a much-coveted item by all geologists…

Unfortunately the rest of Tokyo was uninterested.

Seemingly doomed to failure since the idea was even conceived, the exhibition had only raised museum attendance rate by a mere five percent. The gem sat in its little glass case; resting on a stone podium (they couldn't afford velvet). Guards with nothing better to do wasted their time standing around what was in all respects just another chunk of rock to them, defending against non-existent attackers.

Or so they thought.

Barely anybody came to the museum anymore, so there was no reason to steal anything. Security was lax: there was no money, and no real motivation. For three weeks the same three guards had been posted at the exact same places, and nothing had ever happened.

_And that's why this will be the perfect heist_, thought our mysterious masked man.

* * *

Preparations had been underway before most of the population had even heard of the exhibition. The hacked security cameras, the invisible hole in the glass case, the carefully placed audio transmitters, hidden behind grimy window panes that had not been touched in years…

The plan was simple. To these poor slackers with evident lack of training, a direct threat from an unseen opponent would send them spiralling into a frenzy of confusion. They were simple humans, with reflexes dulled from poor use. And in that moment of utter bewilderment, he will strike. A smile revealed perfect white teeth from the man hiding behind said window. _They'll never know what hit them_.

Yet even the simplest plans must encounter some sort of obstacle.

He smelt the smoke before the guards did. A moment of delayed confusion, then realisation, then full-blown panic as the first fireballs barrelled through the walls. The exhibition room was soon completely ripped apart, singed from corner to corner. The explosion sent the whole building quivering. The three men fled like wild deer, abandoning any sense of duty, dearly holding onto their mere lives, racing for the stairs to take them down to the exit, to safety. They made it just as the ceiling beam crashed to the ground, blocking the stairway.

_What in the-?_ And that split second of distraction was all that was needed for the masked man to lose his grip on the prize. A figure dropped down from the ceiling as the man looked on wide-eyed behind the window pane. Who was the intruder? How he did he get here? Another second of shock, and the case was flung to the ground, the thief making off with the gem. _His_ gem.

The roar of the flames was like a beast. The path downstairs had been submerged in a sea of flickering, furious red. Yet without a moment's hesitation, the figure headed for another flight of stairs.

_He's heading for the roof_, thought the other man, the victim of a robbery that was supposed to be his moment of glory. Within seconds, he was scaling up the wall, special pads on his gloves and boots giving him the ability of a lizard. As he climbed, he pieced together the puzzling situation. The fire, the other thief…

Realisation came speedily for the man had memorised the layout of the now steadily burning building. There was another exhibition next door: Aviation. Planes from all different time periods had been gathered and put on display as a tribute to growing technology. Even test rides were allowed. Planes, rides, flying… fuel. Suddenly everything clicked into place. No doubt there'd have been drums of the stuff to keep the planes going. A waste really, seeing the pitiful attendance ratings. Yet it was fuel nonetheless. Fuel for the fire raging right below.

And that little thief surely was behind all this. It wasn't hard to designate controlled sparks in this day and age at the push of a button. The figure was slight, an easy fit for a ventilation shaft. The thief must have been lying in wait for the fuel to combust, and headed straight for the gem amid the confusion...

* * *

The masked man had finally reached the top and did not hesitate to go straight for the hooded figure who had just opened the door to the rooftop. Spotting his adversary, the thief attempted to flee to the edge of the roof, but to no avail.

The two crashed in a blur of blue and yellow. The smaller figure had his hood thrown back, revealing a shock of yellow hair. The masked man was stunned to find he was just a boy. The blonde gave an animalistic growl as he swiped as his opponent. Dirty fingernails scratched cheap plastic as the other man's mask was knocked off, decorative beads and sequins scattering everywhere.

A struggle ensued, with the boy clawing away with his bare hands as the now unmasked man wrestled him to the ground. Though the blonde was speedy, his physical strength was no match for that of a grown man. His back hit the ground with an audible thud, sending the beads quivering.

All seemed to come to a standstill as sea-green eyes glared up at sapphire ones. The pearl moon illuminated the dominant figure, cobalt hair seemed to glow, and sapphire eyes appeared to shine and sparkle like the gem it represented. A marble face framed the twin jewels, seeming to come closer…and closer.

The boy's eyes widened as he realised just how close he now was to the man on top of him. His nose, his mouth, his eyes… As he stared into those perfect features he felt all other thoughts fly out of his head. All perfectly calculated escape plans prepared beforehand were wiped to a blank slate. His own dazed orbs were reflected in those brilliantly blue ones. For a while, he was trapped, captured, hypnotised. For the first time in his life, he was unable to act, completely powerless.

Then he realised where the other man's hands were touching.

With a powerful kick, the blue-haired man was flung off. The blonde hastily got up and checked his pockets, revealing the sparkling jewel he had stolen, and which the man had just failed to retrieve. Placing the gem back in his pocket, and without a backwards glance, the boy jumped off the edge of the roof.

The man had just gotten back on his feet. Black boots pounded on the cement floor of the roof as he peered over the edge, willing his perfect vision to catch sight of the blonde boy. Realising his efforts were in vain, he stalked back the way he had come, remembering to retrieve the expensive audio devices that had not come in use this time.

* * *

Metres below where the man had searched for the young thief, said thief finally let go of his breath, his heart pounding as he heard the boots making their way back along the cement roof. He had sidled up against a window ledge right against the wall, hands gripping against the window frame with his back against the pane. He grimaced at the thought of the grime on the back of his hoodie he would have to clean.

As he calmed down from the adrenaline, he sensed a commotion down below. The fire-fighters had arrived, great jets of water dousing the flames. The museum was saved, for now. The place was done for anyway, there was no way the authorities would have the money to repair the building. A wry smile made its way onto his face as he realised he had just contributed to the destruction of what might have been the most important centre of art and culture in the whole of Tokyo.

_Oh well, _he thought,_ none of my problem now._ Small hands gripped onto an exterior pipe right next to the window. With a small leap, he slid down the side of the museum and made his escape.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**This is my first time writing in this genre so please leave some feedback**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	2. Au

**Gold**

* * *

Weary sapphire eyes glanced resignedly at the sprawling neon lights of Tokyo City. _What a failed heist…_ Cobalt hair fluttered gently in the wind as the man continued his casual stroll atop skyscraper rooves, slowly and unwillingly ambling his way back to base with the heavy knowledge of his first failure weighing on his shoulders. _Maybe that one was a bit ambitious…_ He wasn't a professional, he knew that much. But stealing a measly piece of rock from a near-bankrupt museum shouldn't have been such a huge feat.

_If it weren't for that damned brat…_ A sigh, truth be told the kid was pretty good, he had to admit he underestimated him. _But it's not over yet._

Almost unconsciously he let his eyes wander the almost deserted streets far below, and it was because they were so deserted that he spotted the yellow hoodie almost immediately. He thanked his lucky stars and his perfect vision.

_Bingo, time to get even._

* * *

The young thief was unaware of the eyes on him. He weaved through to the city outskirts speedily, arriving at an old brick apartment. Sapphire eyes tracked his every move, as he laboured up numerous flights of stairs, finally arriving at a wooden door.

"I'm back."

"Len! Welcome back!" The high pitched greeting was from a golden haired girl. Her welcoming smile was made all the sweeter by the large white ribbon on her head.

"Rin! What are you doing?"

"Peeling apples" was the girl's amused answer.

"That's dangerous, you could hurt yourself!" He made to grab at the dangerous knife she was holding, but the girl evaded him.

"Oh, come on, I'm perfectly fine, and so are these apples. Try one!"

"Riiin," the whine was almost comical, considering this kid stole a jewel from the most important centre of culture and art in all of Tokyo.

"Leeen," she imitated him, "relax, I'm going to wash my hands, they're all sticky now~" seeing his dissatisfied face she continued, "and I'm not gonna hurt myself, I've been there many times. Gosh Len, lighten up. And _I'm_ supposed to be the older twin."

"But, Rin." Yet the girl merely responded with a backwards wave.

Len "hmphed" as he sat down on the worn couch. The old thing squeaked in protest under his weight. Sighing he took out his latest prize and set it on the table. Now Len was no aesthetic genius but even he had to admit, for a bit of rock it really was rather beautiful. The lamplight was dim, but even the meagre light was enough for the gem to display its true potential. Len found himself tilting it this way and that to be able to see the different effects the reflected light produced. He turned around, trying to get access to more light, and was met with a shock of blue hair.

"Holy- I thought I locked that door!"

"You did." The unmasked man's cunning smile irked him to no end.

"What are you doing here? How did-"

"Len, I'm back! See, I'm safe! Do we have a visitor?"

Said uninvited visitor gently wrapped his arms around Rin, bringing her closer to him, and further away from Len. Len gave an almost inaudible growl. An amused smile made its way onto the mysterious man.

"Rin-chan! I finally get to meet you! My friend Len has told me so much about you!"

_What a liar!_ Len was about to fire a vehement retort, but froze as he saw, unnoticed by his older sister, the man take a knife from his deep blue cloak and hold it up behind her neck.

"Oh, Len! Who is this man? You never told me you had a friend here! Would you like something to eat?" He wanted to wince at Rin's blatant obliviousness, more so because of the evident danger they were in.

"Oh no, didn't Len tell you? I'm arranging so that you two are going to move out of this apartment."

_Wait, what?!_

"Oh, but our landlady, Miss Lily, would be so disappointed! She really loves having us here, you see, and-"

"It's all been arranged." Len was amazed at this guy's ability to lie through his teeth with such a convincing smile on his face, not that it mattered.

The man then proceeded to cast another irritating knowing glance at him. "Why don't you wait outside, Rin-chan, while I sort some things out with Len."

"Yep, sure!" and with that, she had disappeared beyond that door, beyond Len's reach, his way to her barred by the cobalt-haired stranger.

Len was having a mini panic attack. Would Rin be alright? What was going to happen now? What was with this guy?

He gulped. "Y-you want the gem, right? I've got it here. I-I'll give it to you. Just let Rin go."

The man was really relishing his control over the boy. But he found himself wanting more than the jewel.

"No, I don't want it anymore."

"Then what _do_ you want?"

An anticipating silence followed. Len could feel his heart beating like a drum.

"I want you to work for me."

_What? Seriously?_

"Are you insane? I met you today, you stalk me to my house and now you're offering me a job? Give me one good reason why I would accept a job offer from a complete stranger who potentially hates my guts!"

"I have your sister."

…_Damn that _is_ a good reason…_

Seeing the boy's speechlessness, he continued: "I _am_ slightly miffed you stole from me."

"Hypocrite", Len managed to mutter under his breath.

"Shut up. Anyway, you're really interesting, y'know. Nobody's ever been able to best me in a heist before,"

"You probably weren't worth it."

He ignored the sarcastic retort. After all, he was the mature one, and he had the upper hand. "I think we could do some really great things together." He almost winced as the boy glared daggers at him. _Almost._

_Come on, man up. I can beat this kid._

"It's not like I'm gonna harm your sister or anything. When I said you guys were moving, I meant it. I've got rooms much better than this whole apartment." He could see a change in Len when he mentioned Rin. _Seems like I'm on to something._

"Think about it, Len. Won't Rin-chan be so much happier away from this dirty place? And you wouldn't need to steal to scrape through life anymore."

"Wait-how did you know-"

The man ignored him. "That Miss Lily, I'm sure if you give her that jewel as a farewell present she wouldn't mind one bit."

Len's eyebrows creased together as he started to think. Rin didn't know he stole to pay their rent, and frankly he wasn't happy keeping a secret from his only sister. Rin was his whole world, and he had to admit, she would probably be happier away from this poverty-stricken district. And all he would have to do in return is help out this lame thief do a couple of heists. Something he had been doing his whole life, for as long as he could remember…

"All right," he gave up with a resigned sigh, and Kaito almost felt like doing a little victory dance. He settled for a seemingly-warm smile (you never know with this guy).

"You made a good choice. Welcome to the business. I'm Kaito."

"You already know my name, stalker."

* * *

"Len! You took forever!"

"Sorry Rin, let's go now, before Miss Lily comes and we have to go through all the complicated farewells."

"Oh, a new house, I wonder what it will be like~" Despite their hopeless situation, Len found himself smiling. Rin would always light up his day.

* * *

A petite girl lay lazily on a leather sofa, her teal hair sprawled in all directions. Wearing nothing more than a denim skirt and a white tank top, a plate of rice long gone cold suggests she has fallen asleep in the middle of a late dinner. Amidst her soft snores, the latest news announcement blares from an LCD television:

"…the apartment was burned down, with thirty-two dead, and no survivors. A woman identified as Miss Matsuda Lily has been found with seventeen stab wounds. Police are still investigating the alleged arson. In other news, the National Museum of Tokyo has also been a victim of a fire mere hours ago. Detectives suspect the fuel tanks in the Aviation section have been blown up. Thievery is suspected as the latest jewel on display has gone missing. Investigators are still searching for the missing gem, imported from the Pacific Islands. The manager of the museum, Mr Kiyoteru, expresses his worries…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. H

**Hydrogen**

* * *

"I'm home!"

The girl was on her feet and sprinting for the door before her emerald eyes had even opened. Silky teal hair trailed behind her like a flowing river.

"KAITOOOOOO"

The blue haired man was suddenly embraced by the petite girl. Her rash actions stunned the two blondes behind him.

"Oh, Kaito, you took sooooo long! I was sooooo lonely. Why would you leave me like that? Weren't you going to help me do _that_? Waaaaah!"

Kaito ignored her fake tears and flipped his blue hair as he let out a sigh. "Yeah, well, Miku-chan, I was busy bringing back the new additions to our lovely household."

The teal haired girl abruptly stopped 'crying' to stare at the newcomers. Her silence unnerved them, and they began to fidget, until…

"SO CUUUTE!"

The hyper girl suddenly glomped both of them, trapping them in a massive hug. "Naw, you guys are definitely the cutest kids I have ever laid my eyes on. Oh my God, you even have a bow! So adorable XD"

As poor Len was being squeezed half to death, he silently made a note to stay away from the crazy woman with the unimaginably long and strangely coloured hair.

"Eh, Miku-chan, don't kill Len and Rin-chan yet!"

Len was pissed at how informally Kaito was addressing his older twin sister, but was even more irked at Kaito's lack of honorific when addressing his own name.

"Rin-chan? Len-chan?" Miku took a second to process the new information. "OH MY GOD THAT IS SOOOOO CUTE! Even your names are similar XD" The hyper girl took some time to get over her squealing. "Welcome to the family Rin-chan! Len-chan! Let me take you inside~" She grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her inside, much to Len's chagrin.

"Wai-"

"Wait Miku-chan. Rin's blind."

Another second of silence, then Len hastily dragged the blue haired male away as Miku began to fawn over "poor, little Rin-chan!"

"You!" When Len was sure they were out of earshot of the girls, he roughly let go of the other male. "How did you know Rin was blind?"

Kaito gave a knowing smirk. "Honestly, I was surprised at how cautious you were acting around her in your apartment, and she didn't even flinch when she saw a stranger dressed like I was in the house. But what gave it away was her look. It's like she's always staring off into space." His casual explanation infuriated the blonde even more.

"You basta-"

"Kaito! Len-chan! The great Miku-sama and little Rin-chan have finally found you~!" Miku struck a heroic pose, causing Rin to giggle. "…I say, what are you guys doing?"

Kaito had his back to her but he turned around at her question.

"…Naw, they're hugging~"

"Eh? Really?" Rin's squeaky voice piped in.

"Ah, hey Miku-chan. Len here was just getting a bit homesick. We've got to try our best to make these two feel as comfortable as they can."

"R-right!" Miku had sparkles in her eyes. She had completely fallen for his pretence.

_Wai-Wait. That's not it! Let go, you bastard!_

Len's protests were muffled by the fabric of Kaito's dark shirt. The fist he was intending to punch the bastard with had been stopped by Kaito's much larger hand, and with his other arm wrapped tightly around Len's waist, the blonde couldn't move.

"Ah-that's right! I almost forgot what we were going to tell you hehe. Well, the thing is, I've decided I'm going to restore Rin-chan's eyesight!"

"Wh-What?" The shock was enough for Len to free his head, all his anger having been forgotten.

"That's right Len-chan! I, the great Miku-sama, will use my amazing genius to restore poor little Rin-chan's eyesight!"

Len was too shocked to speak of the absurdity of her claims. Rin had been blind as long as he could remember, and this crazy chick is claiming she can fix that!

"Don't be stu-"

"I think that's a great idea Miku-chan!" Kaito's uncharacteristically bubbly voice overpowered Len's own argument. "While you work on that, Len and I have some stuff to do." He winked at the teal haired girl, causing her to giggle.

"Okie-dokie~I'll leave you to your business then. Come on Rin-chan, I'll show you your new room~" The dense girl took Rin away, leaving Len fuming at his inability to do anything.

After a moment, Kaito spoke.

"You can let go now."

Len hurriedly removed his arm that had been trapped on Kaito's waist. He had also unfurled his fist without him realising. Just like how he failed to realise exactly _when_ it was that the blue haired man had released him in the first place.

Len's face was beet red. He was too embarrassed to speak, which suited Kaito just fine.

"Come on kid, you're coming with me for your first job."

* * *

Len was _freezing_. It must have been two or three in the morning, and he was clad in nothing more than one of Kaito's old black shirt and shorts (his previous attire had been deemed too "conspicuous").

"What the hell are we doing here at bloody two in the morning?" Len growled.

"Well little Len-chan, I was just about to tell you but you interrupted me."

Len growled again. "Don't call me that."

"Call you what, Len-chan?"

"_That_"

"Ah, but Miku-chan calls you that."

"That's because she's Miku-chan. She sounds fine calling us that, when you do it you just sound creepy."

In response, Kaito gave a creepy smile. "I like being creepy~"

Len shivered.

"Okay, enough mucking around. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can go home."

"That's the best thing you've said since I met you."

"Stop interrupting or we will suffer here forever."

"…"

"Moving on, here's the deal."

* * *

_On the morning of the previous day, Miku is seen walking a dog as petite and as adorable as herself. A tiny green collar around the pale yellow Chihuahua reveals its strange name, Negi. The tiny dog gives an abrupt bark and races ahead, dragging the poor maiden forward. Suddenly, our lovely heroine is intercepted by a fat, rotund man in an expensive-looking suit and impressive handlebar moustache. The grey bulldog by his side, with leathery bags concealing its tiny eyes, and drool slobbering all over the sidewalk, looks as lovable as its owner._

_The teal haired maiden smiles cutely, revealing rows of perfect pearly whites. She politely gives a small bow befitting that of a princess. In response, the man only sneers. His pet is only slightly better. The ugly brute rudely sniffs at her baby Negi's cute little bottom, before giving her a harsh nip to the tail. The lovely girl's squeal is as loud as her puppy's as she kneels to the ground in despair._

"_Negi!" she cries. "Negi! Hang in there baby!"_

_Her desperate pleas remain unnoticed as the horrid man laughs wickedly, passing her by, leaving her in the dust with her beloved pet…_

* * *

Miku sighs dramatically with tears in her eyes. "And that is the tragedy that befell my poor Negi."

Rin remains unfazed by the tragic tale, enjoying the feel of soft fur as she pats Miku's Chihuahua, who looks anything but the victim in Miku's eloquent tale, lying contentedly in a heap on the fluffy bed.

"…Wow Miku-chan. I only asked what its name was…"

* * *

"So you're telling me, we are doing this to avenge a dog…"

"Not just any dog. Miku-chan's dog."

Len is beginning to doubt the sanity of the man before him, who merely smiles as if they were having a pleasant walk in a park.

"…"

Len is speechless for only a moment.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE ARE STORMING THIS GUY'S HOUSE FOR THE SAKE OF A FREAKIN' DOG? THIS IS BREAKING AND ENTERING! VANDALISM! WE COULD GET IN SERIOUS TROUBLE IF WE ARE CAUGHT FOR THIS!"

Kaito remains unfazed.

"So don't get caught."

"Listen, Len. This guy here is seriously rich. Just look at his house!"

"Uh-huh. All the more reason to not do this."

Calling the thing a house was an understatement. It was nothing less of a mansion. All the lights were off, yet this only emphasised the true beauty of the polished white outer walls as it shone in the moonlight. A carved iron gate loomed ahead of them, menacing yet beautiful.

"Look, Len. We'll make a bit of a mess but we won't even steal anything. We'll make it look like a bunch of delinquents did it. It's three in the morning. Nobody will see us."

"…" Len turned around, looking like he was about to walk away.

"We're just showing this guy a lesson. Don't mess with the weak. Something valiant like that. I tell you, I've been spying on the guy since yesterday after Miku came and tattled on him, so I know he's a really horrible guy."

Kaito caught the obscure movement of Len's head slowly moving back to face him. He had finally piqued his interest.

"Get this. Last night, when the old geezer's wife was working late, the guy went out to a bar to pick up younger ladies and wasn't back until like, ten in the morning! Tonight, his wife is working late again, so I know he'll do the same. Come on, Len. Let's teach this guy a lesson. It'll be fun!"

"…"

"Please Len~"

"…fine…"

Len seriously felt like kicking himself.

* * *

Their first obstacle was the gate. It was beautiful, but it was high, and despite the fancy designs there were very little footholds to climb over it.

But the great Mastermind Kaito had a solution to all.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Len was clinging to the tree branch like his life depended on it. It was part of a large tree that just reached the second story window of the mansion, but it was so smooth and so slender, he was definitely going to slip right off, if the howling wind didn't snap it first. Oh, speak of the devil. "K-Kaitooooo…"

"Relax Len, and just follow me." Kaito gracefully strode across the branch like a cat. _A great big ugly blue cat._ As if in response to his insulting thought, Kaito suddenly sprung right off the branch, flying in a graceful arc and landing right on the windowsill like a perfect acrobat. However, his sudden movement caused Len's branch to jolt like a spring. Len was left dangling like a rag doll, gripping onto the wood for dear life.

"K-Kaito!"

The much more graceful man turned around. "Oh Len, do you require assistance from the great me?"

Len's pride prevented him from answering honestly. He looked to the side and pouted. "I never said that."

_SNAP!_ Len felt himself tumbling to the ground as the stupid branch finally snapped.

"Oho Len, you're too heavy!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Len's face was beet red.

"Alright Len, you can stay there. Wait for me to finish my job," Kaito gave a smirk before continuing. "And don't be afraid to scream if you need help~ nobody else can hear you anyway. This guy's neighbours are miles away, 'cause he owns all this land!"

Kaito ducked as the broken branch came flying at him, effectively smashing the window. "Oh nice throw there! See you soon!" He entered the room and smirked as he realised he was in the master bedroom. His smirk grew when he heard the infuriated yells of his little accomplice.

"BASTAAAAARD!"

* * *

Branches snapped as Len crashed onto the perfectly manicured front lawn beside the great gate.

"Soooo boooring…"

Through his peripheral vision, he could see Kaito mustering up his artistic creativity to decorate the outer walls with the most sophisticated form of vandalism he had seen.

"Just how many spray cans do you have?"

"Do you like my masterpiece? I call it, 'Rainbow on the Old Geezer's house'"

"Pfft. That's ridiculous."

"Oh don't deny it. I know you're marvelling at its irresistible beauty."

"No, on the contrary. I'm marvelling at your stupidity. Who in their right mind would cover a whole mansion in spray paint?"

"Hehe, well then, witness history in the making!"

Len rolled his eyes.

"It must be like, six in the morning by now…"

"Relax Len, I'm almost done. Whoop~" The man leapt from the wall like some attacking spider and landed in a clump of hedges adorning the edges of the walls.

"Grrrr…"

"…Eh?"

* * *

Len was more than a little surprised when he saw Kaito spring right onto the tree from the ground. Well, it was still very cat-like of him, but he seemed way too fast. He continued to watch as the man jumped from the top of the tree without hesitating to land heavily on his feet right beside Len.

"Watch it, you almost killed me there."

"Len, there's-"

"Grrr…"

Len's heart almost stopped when he saw the brute stepping out from the shadows, fangs bared and ready to attack.

"Sh-Shoot, there was a _dog-door _in that gate?"

"Is that the old geezer's _dog_?"

The thing was huge, a fitting guard for the massive mansion. If it stood on its hind legs it could easily push Len to the ground.

"Len…"

"H-huh?"

Kaito had sprinted on far ahead.

"RUN!"

* * *

"S-Shoot, that thing is fast." Len was panting non-stop.

"You're one to talk." Despite the massive head start, Len had now caught up to Kaito.

"Hah…It doesn't look like it's going to stop soon…How are we going to get rid of it?"

"Oh, I totally forgot. Miku-chan made us these." Kaito produced three round objects from his pants pockets.

"The hell are those?"

"Sleeping pills."

"…they look more like hairballs…"

"Oh be quiet. Miku-chan explicitly told me not to hurt the dog so we will use these."

"…I don't think anything's going to be able to hurt that thing. And why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"Oh be quie-ah, oops."

One of the pills had rolled off the palm of his hand. Both males turned their heads to witness it descend to the ground with a sickening splat.

"Oh, yuk."

"Be quiet, Len. Miku-chan says they are very powerful. One lick will send it into a deep slumber."

The males continued to watch as the dog completely ignored the splattered sleeping pill.

"Well, that's not going to be very helpful unless the thing actually makes contact with it!"

"…"

"Now what? It's gaining on us!"

"Er…" For once, Kaito seemed speechless.

Len started to feel trickles of panic when Kaito's pondering face continued for much too long. Then he really did when the man abruptly stopped and grabbed on to his arm.

"!"

"I've got it!"

"The only thing you've got is my friggin' arm! Let go, the stupid mutt's gonna eat us alive!"

"Nu-uh. Here Len, grab this and don't let go!"

Kaito placed something round and sticky in Len's hand. It was the sleeping pill.

"Oh yu-hey! What are you doing?!"

They were not running anymore. Kaito had now grabbed onto Len's shoulders, and flipped him so the boy's back was on his chest. Len's eyes widened as he was now face-to-face with the raging bulldog.

"Sh-Shoot, Kaito, I'm going to die."

Kaito didn't budge.

"Kaito, let me go!"

The brute leapt from the ground.

"K-Kaito!"

It's pointy fangs were now mere centimetres from Len's face. He squeezed his eyes together, preparing for the inevitable.

"KYAAAA!"

"…"

Len cracked open his eyes.

_I'm not dead…_

He lowered his eyes. The dog was on the ground, wheezing like an old man.

"W-What happened…?"

"It's asleep now. Hear the snores?"

"…"

"Wow Len-chan really screams like a girl."

Len felt a vein pop.

"DUDE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I COULD HAVE FRIGGIN' DIED FROM THAT! WHAT EXACTLY WAS GOING THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?"

Kaito's unwavering smile revealed nothing of his ever-so-complex mind.

"Ah, you were supposed to throw the pill into his mouth. But poor little Len-chan got scared to the point he even closed his eyes~So I had to do it with the last one on me."

"The hell? You told me not to let go of it!"

"…"

"…"

"…sometimes it is wiser not to listen to instructions…"

"Grah, fine! Take this disgusting thing back."

"Ah-Len! You let go of it!"

"!"

* * *

The old geezer's wife returned earlier than normal that morning, having completed her work quicker than normal. She was shocked at the damage to the mansion: every inch of the wall was a victim to graffiti, the perfectly manicured lawn looked as if a herd of cows had run over it and the hedge the gardener had so painstakingly trimmed for her was now littered with leaves and branches.

The middle-aged woman went inside to inspect the damage. All the rooms were a mess, tables had flipped over, expensive paintings had been ripped to shreds and the plush carpet was stained with muddy tracks.

"Oh…my….God…"

The bedroom was a nightmare. Ripped curtains and messy bed, but by far the worst were the drawers which had been ruthlessly pulled onto the ground, spilling various pieces of lingerie.

Furious eyes turned as the owner of the house finally came home in a drunken stupor, assisted by some very scantily clad women…

The chaos that erupted only went unnoticed by one bulldog a few metres down the street…


	4. Pb

**Lead**

* * *

"We're back!"

Kaito's announcement was subsequently followed by a Miku-glomp. The girl squealed, alerting Rin of their return. Len's older twin cautiously made her way over from the living room, still not used to the new environment. She greeted the pair with a sweet smile.

"Welcome back."

Kaito saw Len crack a small smile as well. The first true genuine smile he had seen since the twins had moved in. What a shame such rare smiles were only displayed to his precious sister, who happened to be blind.

The moment was ruined when Miku interrupted in an obnoxiously loud voice, "Now that Len-chan's here, let's show him your room, right, Rin-chan?"

"Un," Rin gave a small nod.

"You'll absolutely love it Len-chan! It's so pretty, it's right next to our indoor garden so you'll always be able to see the beautiful flower-ah," Miku abruptly turned towards Rin as she realised her mistake, a blush on her face. "Ah…I'm so sorry Rin-chan! With you unable to see all this, I'm sure I've made you upset and-"

"Miku," Kaito stopped her rambling. "Stop that, Miku-chan, you're making Rin-chan feel worse." He motioned towards Rin, who had her head bowed. Miku also lowered her head in shame. Suddenly, as if a switch had been turned on, she abruptly lifted it, her teal hair flapping around behind her.

"Ah, I just remembered something! Kaito! Show Rin-chan and Len-chan their rooms! I'll be right back~!" and with a wink as if nothing had happened, she bounded off, back to her original overly-cheery self.

There was a short silence afterwards, then Kaito sighed, as if Miku's actions were nothing out of the ordinary. "Well, that's Miku-chan for you. She'll never stay unhappy for long… Come on, you two. Don't worry about her. We'll head over to your room first." He attempted to grab Rin's hand, to lead her, but was intercepted by Len, who stood between them like the protective brother he was. Kaito said nothing and led the way.

* * *

"Now where did I put it again…"

The basement was a room with pale walls and rows upon rows of machinery. Cardboard boxes, stuffed with various gadgets, filled the floors, the mountain rising upwards before spilling onto a large metal table that took up a whole wall. Apart from the boxes, the only thing on the table was a small silver laptop, connected to a larger computer screen mounted on the wall by a multitude of black cords. The white walls were soundproof, and the room was silent except for the shuffling of boxes and Miku's mumbles as she searched.

"Aha! I found it!"

The girl's teal hair flipped in an arc as she stood, victoriously holding up a small object. From two glass panels extended various wires and electrical cords. Miku fumbled around in another box, producing some black casing which she attached. The finished product appeared to be a pair of glasses with red-tinted lenses.

Miku squealed as she left the room. _Rin-chan will be so happy when I show her this!_ As she passed the dining room she abruptly stopped. On the dining table was a folded newspaper. It had arrived in the mail while Kaito and Len were on their mission. Miku glanced at the front page, and after a moment of consideration, also took the newspaper with her.

* * *

The indoor garden was at the very back of the house, and served as a sheltered backyard. The walls were made of tinted glass, allowing the early morning sunshine to stream through, bathing the gardens with light and warmth. The various plants in the garden appeared to react to the rays: the lushness of the green ferns and grasses became more enhanced, and the plant stalks seemed to stand that much straighter. Yet it was the flowers that stole all the attention. From tiny white daisies that popped up occasionally, to exotic flowers with huge vibrant petals that Len had never seen before, flowers of all different sizes and colours lined the small stone paths of the gardens, so that regardless of where one was in the gardens, they would be treated to a spectacular show.

Unfortunately, the dazzling sight was lost to Rin, and knowing this, Len could not bring himself to enjoy any of it. This left Kaito feeling slightly disappointed and awkward as the group wandered the maze-like walkways until they came to a small house resembling a gazebo.

"Miku-chan and I created this garden ourselves," Kaito began his explanation, "large backyards that take up space are forbidden now due to the population growth, so the two of us modified this house. It's like a secret garden, but Miku-chan likes to call it her Garden of Dreams."

"Garden of Dreams?" Rin put on a wistful smile. "That sounds beautiful…"

"Sounds like an attempt at escaping from reality." Len commented.

"Miku-chan inherited this house from her late grandparents." The blue haired man continued, "We've removed most of the bedrooms to make space for this garden, but a mini bedroom was created here. The outside of the room was made to look like a gazebo. It's part of Miku-chan's fantasy."

"Miku-chan told me it was a special place where the two of you could be together," said Rin.

"Mhm, that's how it was originally," continued Kaito. "We came up with the idea back when we were still young and naïve. We had just entered the adult world and had no idea how busy we would become. Now, we barely spend any time here together."

"Miku-chan says she visits here often," remarked Rin.

"She's had a lot of free time since I've started doing what I do."

"What's that?" Rin still had no idea Kaito was a thief. Len took the first opportunity he could get to change the topic.

"Miku-chan's here."

Not a second after his observation, Miku's high-pitched voice was heard.

"RIIIIIIIIIIN-CHAAAAAAN! COME AND SEE THIS!"

The teal haired girl was some distance away, running on the path lined with flowers towards them. In one hand, she held a rolled-up newspaper. The other hand was stretched high above her head, but Len could not make out what it was holding.

In no time at all, the girl had reached them. Rin took a hesitant step forward.

"What is it you wanted me to…see…?"

First, Miku threw the newspaper at Kaito, who deftly caught it with one hand. Then, she promptly grabbed Rin's hand and placed the other object in it.

Rin felt around with both her hands, a confused look settling on her face.

"A-are these…glasses?"

Miku beamed and made a noise of approval. Len watched his sister warily. Meanwhile, Kaito had opened the newspaper and was intently reading the front page.

"Put them on! Put them on!" Miku chanted.

Rin obliged, and gasped. Miku leaned forward expectantly; Len swore he saw her eyes sparkle.

"What do you see?"

"I-I…" Rin began to tear up. "M-Miku-chan, I…I…"

Miku looked proud. "Well, they're still incomplete and all, but-"

"MIKU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" cried Rin.

Len gave an involuntary gasp. Was it possible? Had Miku really cured Rin of her blindness?

"Rin…" Len whispered, "Rin…What do you see?"

Miku blushed modestly. "For now, all she can make out are people's outlines. It's like an infra-red camera. She can make out objects and people based on the amount of heat and energy in them."

"Everything is so red," gasped Rin.

"Er, well, that's because the plants we are surrounded by store their energy-"

"I-almost forgot what red looked like…" Tears pooled and fell. "It's like the world is burning, brimming with life. Life I can _see_." The small girl sniffled a bit. "Miku…Miku-chan…how can I ever repay you?"

Miku grinned, "A happy Rin-chan is all I could ever want."

Rin sobbed, and embraced the girl that had saved her sight. Miku peered over the younger girl's ribbon and saw Len's look of gratefulness. Behind him, Kaito gave her a thumbs-up.

"Miku-chan's really something, isn't she?" Kaito remarked to Len. The boy mumbled his agreement. "The truth is," the blue haired man continued, "Miku-chan graduated high school as one of the top students in the country. She's a genius"

Len turned around in shock. Miku? A genius? It seemed impossible. His gaze kept switching from Kaito to Miku, a look of disbelief etched clearly on his face. Kaito laughed at the comical scene.

"It's strange but it's true! Miku-chan could have continued to University and done some great things…" Kaito's smile turned wistful, "if only she hadn't decided to come with me."

Len's eyes grew sceptical. "Does she work for you?"

Kaito smirked at Len."So you figured it out, did you?" Len said nothing. "Miku-chan's got the skills of a professional hacker." Len flinched at the surprising news. Looking at the cheerful girl comforting his sister, he would have never guessed. "Security cameras, alarms, account passwords…they're all a breeze for her." Len appeared to have been stunned silent. "but that's not all," Kaito continued. "Miku-chan's also a whiz at science."

Len remembered their venture mere hours ago. Now that he thought about it, it would have been no small feat to enter the house of a man so rich. He would have had security cameras, and possibly an alarm, especially in this day and age, where technology was such a necessity. Yet the heist had gone on without a hitch. Save for that dog. Len remembered the sleeping pills Miku created. They worked almost instantly, even on a dog that ferocious. Then there were Rin's glasses. He recalled Miku had announced she would restore Rin's eyesight only the day before. Yet not even twenty-four hours later, Rin was tearing up at being able to see colours again.

With the evidence right in front of him, even Len had to admit he had misjudged the teal haired girl.

_Wow, she really might be a genius_.

At this moment, said genius cheerfully bounded up to the males, Rin following close behind.

"What are Kaito and Len-chan pondering right now?" she asked.

"Ah, Miku-chan. I was just telling Len about how well you did in school."

Miku immediately took her cue to jump into a rather detailed (and, to be honest, fairly pointless) recount of her life. "Oh yes! School was so fun! There was so much to learn and experiment with! Maths was boring, but easy. English was interesting, but kind of hard. Japanese was a breeze, because, heck! We live in Japan! But then I don't get why we need to learn foreign languages. I've never needed to use them. Nor history for that matter. But then if you think about it, what's happening right now is a lot like a repetition of what happened in the past, like wars and stuff. Oh, but what's different is the technology! Computers are sooo interesting! They are definitely the best inventions made by man! These days we are on the computer our whole lives! I can't imagine living without one-"

"Miku…" Kaito attempted to stop her rambling.

"BUT," Miku made an exaggerated motion with her hands. "My favourite subject was definitely Chemistry! Observing the experiments, seeing the reactions happen before my eyes! There were chemicals that changed colour depending on if they were in hot or cold water, and liquids that made a solid when mixed together! Oh, but there weren't any explosions. Nothing we did was really that dangerous. Except when we used toxic substances. We had to work in a fume cupboard 'cause if we inhaled the fumes, you know, we'd-"

"MIKU!" Kaito had to whack her with the newspaper to stop her. The girl stood dazed for a moment, then seemed to find a new meaning in life.

"Kaito! The newspaper! Did you see it?"

"Yes, Miku-chan. I did." The man gave a weary sigh. At least she had stopped rambling.

"What's on the newspaper?" asked Len.

Kaito crouched and placed the newspaper on the floor so everyone could crowd around and see. Rin could not read the words, as the newspaper was only a blank mass of blue to her, with spots of yellow where Kaito's hands had held the edges, but was pleased to be able to see she was part of a group.

Miku jumped up and down as she excitedly pointed at a coloured picture on the front page. It was of a gigantic purple rock that shone under the moon. Len focused on the article:

**PREPARATIONS FOR NAITO FESTIVAL NOW UNDERWAY IN TOKYO SQUARE**

**The Naito Festival, held annually in Tokyo Square, will soon occur, as indicated by the various stalls being set up. The city is in a flurry of excitement as the single remaining official festival in Tokyo is looking to be as spectacular as ever. Occurring in the centre of Tokyo Square, beside the renowned Night Gem, the evening is expected to be just as thrilling as last year's events.**

**Previously known as Shiba Park, Tokyo Square was constructed when a meteor crashed into the area over fifty years ago. Shops and restaurants were built around the precious Night Gem, a remnant of the disaster, which completely destroyed Tokyo Tower. The jewel is famous for its beauty under the night sky, and its ability to light up the whole vicinity on certain nights. The Naito Festival was created to accommodate this strange occurrence which only happens on the night of a new moon.**

**"It is a great tourist attraction," claims festival director, Utatane Piko. "The strange power of the gem provokes mystery and interest."**

**Attempts have been made to find the source of the strange light, in hopes of discovering a new way of energy production, yet they have been in vain. The government has decided to retain the gem as a cultural icon.**

**"Thanks to the gem, we have been able to resurrect a vital aspect of Japanese culture," Utatane says. "That is the Japanese festival."**

**"Japan is always looking forward," continues Utatane, "but once in a while, it's worthwhile looking back and enjoying memories of the past."**

**The Naito festival runs for a fortnight, in the middle of the year. Despite the new moon occurring monthly, low funds result in a much-coveted annual event. Traditional singing and dancing can be observed, and stalls will be selling a variety of souvenirs reminiscent of 'old' Japan. The festival will end with traditional fireworks.**

"They're having the festival again!" squealed Miku. "I couldn't go with you last time because you were busy, but you'll come this time, won't you, Kaito?"

However, Kaito's thoughts were now towards another article on the page, as were Len's. Both were small articles in the corners of the newspaper:

**TOKYO MUSEUM ENCOUNTERS "BAD LUCK"**

**The National Museum of Tokyo has experienced a string of mishaps. On June 22, the Pacific Jewel, imported overseas to be on display for three weeks, had gone missing, right after a fire. Security guards confirm the jewel had been present right before they had escaped from the fire. Officials suspect arson and thievery, possibly by the same culprit. As investigations continue, museum manager Hiyama Kiyoteru, expresses his desire to close the museum permanently.**

**"We barely get visitors anymore," claims Hiyama, "it's absurd somebody would even consider doing this."**  
**Officials have asked that anybody with information concerning the crime contact the police immediately.**

Len gave a bitter smile. He was the culprit: he stole the jewel, and set the building on fire. He was a criminal. That really made him no better than Kaito. He glanced at the man, whose eyes held a calculating glint in them. Len followed his line of sight to another article:

**DECEASED SINGER'S MANSION BREAKS RECORD**

**The Toni-Prim Mansion, located in central Tokyo, has broken the record for the most number of visitors in a week in Tokyo.**

**The Mansion had become a public tourist attraction since the deaths of the occupants, Tonio and Prima Donna. A foreign musician and artist couple, their huge popularity regarding the arts in Japan, as well as their unabashed affection for each other in public, have resulted in a great interest in their lifestyle. The most popular attraction within the mansion is the amethyst carving of a musical note, created by Prima Donna, and known affectionately as _Prima, _a symbol of the couple's love.**

**Toni-Prim Mansion became open to the public in 2498 and receives an average of two-hundred visitors daily. However, since the start of the month, the figures have risen to a maximum of almost ten-thousand.**

**"Business is very good," states the inheritor of the Toni-Prim Mansion, Tonio Junior Donna, "I believe it is due to the Naito Festival."**

**The annual Naito Festival is scheduled to begin at the end of June. Since the event's commencement, tourism levels have skyrocketed around the middle of the year.**

**"I'm sure that's all there is to it. Soon, all these visitors will go see the Festival, and the Mansion will be left empty," says Donna, "This happens every year. I'm not surprised it broke a record."**

Len could guess Kaito's thoughts as soon as he saw the words "amethyst carving". The Naito Festival would provide the perfect distraction for the heist, as well as reduce the chance of witnesses. Yet one thing nagged at Len's mind.

"You're going to go for _Prima_, right?" Len murmured so Rin would not be able to hear.

"Oho, smart boy." Kaito commented.

"But why _Prima_? Why not the Night Gem? It's much more prestigious, isn't it?"

Kaito glanced at Miku and Rin before leading Len to another part of the garden where they would not be overheard.

"It seems Len-chan's not as smart as I thought."

Len bristled with indignation. "Well, with your skills and Miku-chan's abilities, I'm sure it isn't impossible."

Kaito gave a cheerful smile. "Ah well, who knows, but I'm really not interested in stealing something like that."

Len huffed. The man's carefree attitude really ticked him off. More so because it wasn't an impossible feat for the man who seemed to have everything at his fingertips. "Have you no pride as a thief?" he demanded.

"Pride?" Kaito scoffed. "Who are you to talk about pride?"

Len was fuming. Of course he had pride. Despite having lived in poverty all his life, migrating from living on the streets to hiding out in run-down apartments, he had managed to survive, and keep Rin happy too. He risked his life stealing precious gems, he bore all the cruelty and harshness of society, in order to keep Rin naïve and safe. And he was damn proud of what he had achieved so far, without even the genius minds or gadgets at Kaito's disposal.

The blue haired man seemed to notice the tense atmosphere, and attempted to change the mood with an explanation. "You see, I didn't become a thief out of the need to survive. That's what makes us different, Len."

Len remained silent so Kaito continued: "I should have been satisfied with my life as it was. I had good grades and lived in a stable household…But I guess that was why I changed. Life was too stiff. When I graduated high school, I made my decision. I wasn't going to live an ordinary, boring life. I wanted thrills and excitement." The blue haired man hesitated before saying: "My dad's actually a cop…"

Len stiffened and his eyes widened a fraction, but he did not say a word.

"My parents probably hate my guts for running out on them. But I'm not a good enough criminal to grab my dad's attention…" Kaito chuckled, and then smiled wistfully, "I escaped on the day of the entrance ceremony…with Miku-chan…"

_Miku?_ Despite her excellent academic results, Len knew the girl was a bit dense, but leaving the path of success for a life as a criminal seemed absurd, especially for someone with her potential.

_Unless…_

"Miku-chan really loves you, doesn't she?" the boy mumbled.

Kaito's smile faded as he thought of the ever-cheery girl.

"Yeah…she does…What an idiot, huh…"

* * *

"KAITOOOOO" The man was assaulted by a Miku-glomp as soon as the two males returned to the girls. "Kaito, Rin-chan's happy again!"

The blonde girl smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much for taking us in, Kaito-san, Miku-chan." Her bow bounced as she got back up. Her twin walked over and patted her hair, a soft smile adorning both their faces.

The sight gave Miku a great idea.

"Guys, let's go on a family trip!"

Len froze while Rin tilted her head in confusion.

"Family?"

"Yup , yup," Miku was nodding her head like a broken robot. Rin and Len backed away a step cautiously. "Rin-chan and Len-chan are siblings right? Us four should go somewhere, like a family picnic. It'll be so fun, won't it, Kaito~"

Kaito smiled awkwardly. If that was the case, didn't that make him and Miku the pseudo-'parents' of the twins? He mentally grimaced, but openly smiled.

"It's a great idea." Len was shocked at Kaito's reply, coupled with the fakest smile he had ever seen. "Though Miku-chan, I think you're a little young to be thinking of such things as a family."

"Aw Kaito," whined the girl, "I just want us to hang out together. It's been ages since we've gone out. But with Rin-chan and Len-chan there, it wouldn't be much of a date ne?"

"Miku-chan…"

Len frowned. _Family trip? I knew it. This girl is nuts. And how insensitive. Rin and I are practically orphans…_

The boy looked over to his sister anxiously, but was shocked to see a bright smile planted on her face. She even giggled as the two bickered like a married couple.

"Miku-chan, I'm not saying we can't go." With Miku whining and clinging onto Kaito's shirt, the scene greatly resembled a parent trying to talk sense into a child. "In fact, I've got the perfect place in mind."

Miku's emerald eyes glistened with hope.

"…Toni-Prim Mansion."

Len's breath hitched.

* * *

"Kaito, I'm so excited for tomorrow's trip," a cheerful Miku trilled. It was just past midnight, and the blonde twins were fast asleep. Miku was curled up on the sofa, and Kaito was lazily skimming through the morning's newspaper while sitting on an armchair opposite her.

"Yeah Miku-chan, it'll be great." Times where the two could be alone like this were rare, and Miku made sure to treasure them. Thus she immediately noticed the troubled look that suddenly marred the face of the man she loved.

"Something wrong?"

"Eh, no," Kaito attempted to cover his distress with a smile and a joke. "Make sure you're not too hyper when we go out tomorrow, ok? Wouldn't want to attract too much attention-"

"AHA!" the petite girl's cry startled Kaito, who almost dropped the newspaper in his hand. "I knew it…" Miku's voice was tainted with bitterness. "You're preparing for another one of your heists, right?"

"Miku, that's not why-"

"You are, aren't you?"

Kaito didn't want to lie, and solemnly nodded at the accusation. Miku gave a sigh.

"Kaito, I don't want you to keep things from me. Even if it's bothersome, we're in this together, okay?"

Kaito couldn't stop his smile. Miku was charming, but could also be incredibly mature at times. Her words allowed him to make up his mind.

"Alright Miku, then I won't keep this from you, either."

Miku's large emerald eyes watched as the blue haired man opened the newspaper to the second-last page. She felt a small blush form as Kaito moved from his seat and sat himself down beside her without warning, but the man's attention was focused on the small inky print. The girl leaned over as Kaito wordlessly pointed to an article, and began to read:

**APARTMENT ARSON KILLS THIRTY-TWO**

**An apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo has been the victim of arson in the early morning of June 23. Police have confirmed and identified thirty-two dead with no survivors. The purpose of the arson is alleged to be murder, as one middle-aged woman, identified as Matsuda Lily, has been found with seventeen stab wounds to her chest.**

**The fire is believed to be closely related to another incident concerning the National Museum of Tokyo. Police are still investigating.**

With the date clearly shown, it didn't take Miku long to piece the puzzle together.

"N-No way, could this possibly be…"

Kaito nodded stiffly. "Miss Lily was Rin and Len's former landlady. From what I know, they've been hiding out at her place, and bribing her with stolen jewels." Len did not object at all when Kaito suggested they give the Pacific Jewel as a farewell present before leaving, despite knowing it would make the news, regardless of how insignificant the museum he stole it from was. After all, the jewel was a rare treasure, from overseas, no less.

But that was the bit that disturbed Kaito.

"Miku-chan, you've heard of the stolen Pacific Jewel, right?"

"Yes, that was the one you were going to steal, wasn't it?"

Kaito paused, and decided to give a short explanation. "Len got to it before me. I was impressed by his skills and convinced the two of them to join us. But they left the jewel with their landlady…"

"They've searched the apartment for survivors, and even identified them. But they didn't find the jewel…" Miku reached the conclusion herself.

Kaito had shared his troubles with Miku, but the thought still weighed heavily on his mind.

_Lily should have had the jewel, or at least, it would have been in the room before the apartment caught on fire. Lily was found in the apartment, which means she must have returned and seen the jewel. Furthermore, the way they advertised its strength, I don't think it would have been destroyed in the fire. Did she hide it outside? No, it seems unlikely. The way Len behaved made it seem completely normal to just leave it in plain sight for her. But a more troubling thought is…_

_Why was only she stabbed?_

_If anyone else in the apartment had injuries other than burns, they would have mentioned it. Was it because she was the landlady? Was it a personal grudge?_

It was too much of a coincidence. Lily was murdered; she was obviously the intended target. And the only conclusion Kaito could reach was that the murderer had escaped with the jewel.

_The jewel that Len stole…_

Kaito glanced at Miku, whose face was marred with anxiety, mirroring his own, but there was nothing that could be done for now.

Kaito sighed. "Miku-chan, please don't mention this to Rin or Len, we don't want them to worry…"

Miku solemnly nodded.

_Rin, and Len…What sort of baggage have I picked up?_


	5. Ag

**Silver**

* * *

Business was great these days. Hordes of people flooded in every hour of every single day this week. The twin-tailed purple haired receptionist barely had time to smile at each and every visitor, let alone remember their faces. However, when a _very _loud girl with obnoxiously long and ridiculously coloured pigtails tripped over her own hair, it was a very hard sight to forget…

"Miku!" she thought she heard a brown-haired man call out to the girl. _A couple?_ The still-single receptionist thought enviously.

"Sorry Kaito, I think I need a haircut…"

Here the receptionist noticed a pair of what appeared to be black-haired twins looking in on the commotion. However they were only worthy of her attention as they had interrupted the flow of people…

"Excuse me!" she called out in a squeaky voice. "Please don't hold up the crowd!"

At her request, the pair finally moved on, as did the couple. The purple-haired part-timer at the Tony-Prim Mansion soon forgot all about them, save for the persistent image of that handsome man…

The tiny receptionist laid her head onto her arms and sighed, ready for another boring day at work.

* * *

"Miku, didn't I tell you not to attract too much attention?" Kaito harshly whispered to the girl.

"Sorry, I just tripped."

"And why are you not in disguise like the rest of us? What if somebody recognised you?"

"Chill Kaito! I'm not the one doing the heist -"

Kaito shushed her harshly. "Do not talk about tonight and do not speak my name whilst we are here."

Miku responded with a pout. Kaito was no fun when he was being all serious.

"Ok, you know what to do now, Miku."

The teal-haired girl huffed as she started scanning the room, identifying the locations of all the security cameras. While she did so, Kaito and the twins distracted all the staff members in the room with questions regarding the exhibits. The twins' overpowering adorableness was enough to take down most of the guards. Kaito's weapon of choice was his bottomless pit of cultured knowledge, enough to baffle even the most intelligent staff members to continue pondering his questions for hours. Of course, by the time they remembered their duty in life, Kaito and company were long gone.

The group had reached the final room. It was surprisingly small, with only one guard stationed outside the door. From a tiny glass window, the gem of the mansion could be seen. It was an exquisitely detailed, yet dainty sculpture of a quaver note, sparkly brightly under the multiple spotlights in its own little room.

Kaito knocked on the walls beside the glass. From what he could tell, they were rather thick, probably soundproof, and bulletproof. For this heist, he wanted to cause as little commotion as possible, until after the festival, therefore tearing apart the walls was out of the question. There weren't even that many cameras, and with Miku's skills, he knew he could get away with it without being seen.

_But how do I get to the gem in the first place?_ As he pondered the question, his sapphire orbs automatically started scanning his surroundings: From the walls, the glass window, the floor to the twins, standing awkwardly side-by-side, to Miku, still diligently scanning the nooks and crannies. His eyes wandered up to the cream white ceiling. From his peripheral vision he could spot some of the blinking red lights of the cameras, something Miku had surely picked up as soon as they had entered the room. But he also spotted something else: a square of off-white that didn't quite match up to the ceiling.

Kaito's eyes focused, as if they were a pair of binoculars zooming in on a target. He identified the square panel as a ventilation shaft. But what a tiny shaft it was! His shoulders would barely fit, and it would surely be difficult to navigate within such a cramped space.

_What to do? What to do?_ Just as before, while he mentally chanted to himself, his eyes wandered, as if his subconsciousness was responding to his predicament. From the ventilation shaft, to the twins, back to the shaft, and the twins again.

And finally, it clicked.

* * *

The same purple-haired receptionist was pleased to see the handsome brown-haired man one final time before she had to pack up. That figure was hard to miss, and she stared with dreamy eyes as his broad back disappear beyond the double doors, the setting sun illuminating his figure as if he wore a halo. Snapping out of her reverie when the man exited her vision, she prepared to end her shift early, for every shop and business would do so on this special night. Still in a trance, sighing as she dreamed of her own prince charming, she locked the drawers, shut the windows, closed the doors and left the mansion.

Unbeknownst to her, said man was right outside, waiting for her to leave. He and Len had given their wigs to Miku and Rin to discard, and had changed into darker coloured t-shirts and pants. Kaito reached into his tool bag, hidden beneath his shirt, ready to pick the fairly simple lock on the window, however Len easily pushed said window open: the receptionist had forgotten to lock them…

The pair wore gloves and soft soled shoes. They padded silently through the exhibits, Kaito having already memorised the map of the place. Miku had fiddled with the cameras earlier in the day, so no image of them would be recorded, though they had no idea if there would be hidden audio bugs too. It was unlikely, given the lack of importance of a place like this, however it was a risk Kaito would rather not take.

They had arrived in the final room now. Len lifted the bottom of his shirt, revealing a coil of rope wrapped around his waist. He uncoiled it, and gave one end to Kaito. The other end remained tied to the boy. Len reluctantly let Kaito hoist him up as he removed the panel with a screwdriver. The panel was handed to Kaito, who placed it on the floor without a sound. Meanwhile, Len had to jump and grip onto the edge of the square hole to reach the shaft. For a second, he was hanging on with the tips of his fingertips, and Kaito feared he was going to fall. He saw the boy scramble for purchase, so he whispered words of advice, much to Len's chagrin.

"Shut up, Kaito. I don't…need…your…help!"With a grunt, Len hoisted himself up and into the tunnel-like opening. He lay panting for a bit, exhausted already, though he would never admit that.

"Are you okay, Len? Remember, when you need my help, just tug at the rope and I'll pull you back here." Kaito whispered.

Len scoffed. "Like hell I'd ask for _your_ help." His words echoed along the shaft walls and rebounded back at him. _Help, help, help…_ This pissed him off greatly, and he finally mustered up enough energy to start crawling along on his knees.

"From where you entered, you're supposed to turn left." At this last piece of helpful advice, Kaito could hear a soft clang of metal, and Len's echoing swears as he tried to manoeuvre himself in the tiny space.

* * *

Tokyo Square was a flurry of activity that night. People sang and danced amidst stalls brightly lit up with all manner of souvenirs and other goodies. The place was packed with both locals and overseas tourists. From the young to the old, the poor to the rich, it seemed everyone in the world was present to celebrate. And in the centre of the commotion was the massive Night Gem that rose like a great tower, illuminating the sky and the city. It emanated a mystical violet glow, billions of pinprick lights seeped through the porous rock, combining into a spectacular display of wondrous colour.

The magnificent exhibition of lights was largely lost to Rin, though even with her limited vision, she could tell it was a wonderful phenomenon. Miku's eyes were also sparkling with delight. Regardless whether Kaito was with her or not, the Naito Festival was not one to be missed, and never failed to impress. In previous years, she had been largely alone, with nobody to watch the final fireworks display with. She would sit on the grass, admiring the multitude of colours that lit up the night sky, shining more brightly than the stars, yet feeling so isolated. The finale always seemed a dream to her, accentuated by the fact she had nobody to share it with. But this year would be different. This year she had Rin with her.

Suddenly, her stomach grumbled.

"Rin-chan, stay here, I'm getting some food for us!" As the teal-haired girl skipped away, a hooded figure approached the young girl. Rin jumped when a smooth, velvety voice spoke right into her ear.

"You're invited."

The mysterious figure placed some sort of paper into the girl's hand, and then disappeared without a trace. Rin was unable to read the paper, nor see the person's face. She merely stood on the spot, until Miku returned.

* * *

Kaito winced as he saw the ventilation panel in the other room fall to the ground. As he had guessed, the walls were indeed soundproof, but seeing the lack of care in Len's actions was aggravating. Said boy almost tumbled out, remembering at the last minute to grab onto the edge of the shaft and lower himself to the ground for a softer landing.

The room was much smaller, with a lower ceiling, and housed only one precious item on a velvet podium. Len saw the prize, strutted over, and promptly swiped the gem and put it in the bag Kaito had supplied. The blue haired man looking through from the glass panel on the other side cringed once more. Thankfully no alarms went off, and nothing signified that anything went wrong at all.

Next, the boy made his way directly underneath the shaft. He jumped, reaching out with his hands to grab the edge, but missed. He tried a few more times, but failed each time. Kaito became progressively more frustrated with each jump. He could tell Len was getting tired: the altitude of his jumps had decreased drastically.

_What is wrong with him? Why doesn't he just tug on the rope so I can pull him up?_

Finally the man could take it no more. With a harsh tug, the boy in the other room was audibly dragged right into the shaft. Kaito could hear more cursing from his partner in crime, as well Len's shouts for Kaito to just STOP.

Len sounded like a car accident as he was bumped and tumbled through the small tunnel. He held his breath and closed his eyes, barrelling forward like a train out of control. His arms and legs were sore and probably red. He just wanted it all to end.

Suddenly, he dropped, headfirst. His heart rose to his throat. It seemed like he had fallen off a cliff. The boy opened his eyes to see Kaito glaring at him…upside-down.

_Huh, what…?_

The blonde squirmed around a bit, but he remained in the same position.

_...Crap…I'm stuck._

Kaito noticed his companion's predicament and made a move to help, but Len quickly barked out a sharp no.

"Stop, I can do it without your help."

The harshness of his tone threw the blue haired man, but after a few seconds, ignoring the protests of the boy, he tugged once more on the rope in his hands, and Len came tumbling down. The blonde got up, rubbing his sore behind, and glaring daggers at the man before him. Kaito rolled his eyes as he motioned for them to leave.

_This kid makes the worst partner. What did I even see in him?_

It was a both a successful yet incredibly painful heist.

* * *

Miku came back looking so cheerful Rin couldn't bring herself to rain on her parade, instead, choosing to hide the paper for until they returned home. The teal haired girl had bought a yukata for each of them, and together, while eating deliciously fluffy cotton candy and steaming palettes of takoyaki, they enjoyed the festival to its fullest.

"Wow this is the first time I've had so much fun at this festival!" commented a cheery Miku. Rin responded with a small smile. She had never attended a festival at all and all the sensations were so new to her.

_But, I wish Len was here too…_

Suddenly, Miku squealed and pointed into the distance where a small stream of fire shot up into the sky like a tiny rocket before transforming into a brilliant explosion of light and colour. Soon the giant fire flowers lit up the night sky. It was stunningly beautiful, and Rin could see them through her new glasses: great balls of red that lit up the blue backdrop before sizzling away like ashes in a fire.

It was a memorable night for both girls.

* * *

As the majority of the city focused on the fireworks display, a hooded figure viewed the scene from on top of the famous violet jewel. The surface of the Night Gem was flat, providing the perfect vantage point. In front of the figure were two photos, stacked on top of each other. The mysterious person watched the festival with a slightly sadistic smile on their face, while drilling a hole into the face of the person in the photo.

* * *

Rin and Miku came home to a very moody atmosphere. The males were watching television together, though sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, as far away as possible from each other.

"Hey, hey? What's wrong with you two?" demanded Miku.

"Nothing…" Kaito and Len replied at the same time. Both glared at the other, then turned their heads away with a huff.

Miku was about to start lecturing the two when Rin unexpectedly interrupted.

"Um, guys. Something weird happened at the festival while Miku-chan was away…"

Len immediately jumped up, fearing for his sister's safety. Miku glanced curiously at the blonde girl. Kaito nonchalantly looked over as Rin produced the piece of paper.

"A stranger gave this to me…But I can't read it…"

Her brother quickly snatched the paper away and began reading aloud:

_To Miss Galaco:  
You are cordially invited to the Hirata Mansion for a dinner party on the 25__th__ of June.  
This is a formal event and you are requested to dress appropriately.  
The event begins at 7pm.  
Please bring this invitation.  
Uninvited guests are not permitted to enter the venue._

_Thank you  
Toshio Hirata_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…who the hell is Galaco?"

"No idea," responded Miku. Rin also replied with a negative.

"…Hirata, Hirata…" Kaito mumbled to himself. "Toshio Hirata, I'm sure I've heard his name before."

Miku piped up."Isn't he, like, that really rich guy?"

A pause, as Kaito's brain registered the information before reaching a conclusion. "That's it! Toshio Hirata is the wealthy inheritor of the Hirata fortune. It is also said he owns one of the rarest gems in the world: Alexandrite."

Almost everyone in the room could tell what the blue-haired thief was thinking, especially when his gaze shifted to the recipient of the invitation. Miku looked pityingly at Rin. Len, of course, objected.

"No way, you are not gonna bring Rin into this. It's too suspicious. She got this today, but it just so happens that the party is tomorrow. Why wasn't this delivered to Galaco, but to Rin?"

"Len-chan," Kaito began condescendingly, "there are times when fate gives us brilliant opportunities. And when those opportunities arise, a man like me grabs at them."

"No!" Len shouted defiantly, "This time, I'm not letting you do whatever you like! This could potentially put Rin in danger, and I'm not going to let anything happen to her!"

Rin and Miku could do nothing but watch as the males argued. The teal-haired girl started shivering as the battle became intense. Both males looked as if they would start getting physical soon.

"Stop." Kaito and Len froze when an uncharacteristically loud voice interrupted their fight. "I-I'll do it." Len shifted his head to stare at his sister. Never before had he seen her so defiant.

"W-wait, Rin-"

"I'll do it." His sister stated more clearly, which brought a smile to Kaito's face.

"See Len, even Rin-chan agrees."

"W-what, Rin doesn't even know what you're doing-"

"She doesn't need to. I'll keep her safe, I promise."

"Let me go, Len." Said Rin. "I want to help you."

"N-No…" Rin's gaze was determined and defiant. It unnerved him, but there was no way he was going to let his beloved sister walk into this trap.

"No, Rin…" Len gulped. "I-I'll do it."

* * *

**Who likes cross-dressing Len? ;)**


	6. Hg

**Mercury**

* * *

The air was uncannily heavy with tension as Kaito, Rin and Len stood, watching Miku fumble around her wardrobe.

"Here's the dress I wore on our first date together," the girl held up a pale green one-piece with white frills while managing a small but sad smile.

"Too casual" Kaito replied mechanically.

Miku's smile faded as she turned back and continued to search.

"How about this one?" It was a long, sleeveless purple gown that sparkled in the light. "Do you remember? I wore this to our first dinner at-"

"That won't fit him."

"It's too big, huh." The petite girl pouted, but her attempted at lightening up the atmosphere fell flat.

Her blue haired boyfriend was tapping his foot impatiently while casting glances every now and then at the clock on the wall. The Sun had gradually moved westwards, casting a warm, orangey glow into Miku's bedroom. There were only a few hours left before he had to go.

Len had his eyebrows furrowed and his whole body was rigid. His shoulders tensed as his twin gripped onto his arm.

"Len, you don't have to do this." Her voice was soft and gentle, so calm in contrast to the moody atmosphere. But Len wordlessly shook his head. Sea green orbs glanced into his sister's own trance-like eyes. He could never subject his beloved twin to such danger, especially after moving away from the slums, into a real house. Yes, he would keep Rin safe; keep her away from all of life's cruelties.

"That one will do," Len abruptly snapped back to reality as Kaito and Miku decided on his dress for tonight. The teal haired girl had her slender fingers gripped around the silky scarlet fabric. Black frills curled their way down the bright bodice, adding a sense of sophistication. Miku gave a crooked smile as she gestured to similar frills running their way across the top.

"At least it hides the fact you've got no chest…"

Miku suddenly found her hands gripping thin air as Kaito stepped forward and snatched the fabric from his girlfriend, thrusting it unceremoniously onto Len.

"Get changed," he muttered gruffly as he left the room.

The door slammed, leaving the remaining occupants of the room bewildered, nervous and confused.

"Geez, what was that about," muttered Len.

Miku blushed, her emerald orbs clouding over as she remembered a far-off memory.

"I told him on the day we bought that dress, that I wanted to wear it on the last night we would be just boyfriend and girlfriend…"

Len blushed tomato red as he hastily left the room "to change". Rin merely cocked her head like a confused puppy.

"It was supposed to be a joke…" the teal haired girl weakly replied.

* * *

"K-Kaito…" the petite girl meekly peeked into the living room, where the man she loved was sitting, newspaper in hand, and brows furrowed. Seeing the distressed expression on the male's face, Miku immediately hurried over. "What's wrong?"

The blue haired man sighed and ran his fingers through his cobalt hair. "Things just keep getting more complicated by the minute…"

The girl peered over his shoulder and followed his gaze to another article.

**GIRL FOUND STABBED IN OWN HOUSE**

**The body of a girl has been discovered in her house late last night. Seventeen year old Galaco Shibasaki was stabbed and left in the bedroom of her two storey home to die, officials say.**

**The body was found around 11pm on the 24****th**** of June, during celebrations of the Naito Festival. It is uncertain how long Shibasaki had been dead. Neighbours alerted police after suspicions rose from her sustained absence.**

"**I was curious. The girl hasn't come out of her house for weeks now, and I knew how much she loved the festival," says neighbour, Kou Murakami.**

**Police find the chances of homicide very high. "She's a wealthy girl living all by herself. Definitely an easy target."**

**Shibasaki's death will be investigated as a case of murder. Her parents have been informed and a private funeral is scheduled to happen sometime next week.**

"**It's an absolute tragedy," says Murakami, "Especially on such a festive night." **

"Oh my God…" whispered Miku, "Galaco…isn't she the one on the invitation?"

Kaito was wordless, the gears in his head already spinning at breakneck speed.

* * *

Both males were largely silent during the drive to the Hirata mansion. Kaito's tried to keep his steely gaze on the road, and only the road, while Len fidgeted with the black frilled edge of Miku's dress, occasionally looking out the window, keeping his eyes on the silhouettes of the trees and away from the blue haired driver.

Kaito nervously cast a glance at the blonde while his eyes were distracted by the outside scenery. It was unnerving, seeing the boy dressed as a girl, looking so much like Rin, yet knowing he was different in every other aspect. Miku had brushed out his hair and let it down; it framed his face and fell to his shoulders. His makeup wasn't too heavy, and particularly accentuated those large, sea-green orbs.

The man shifted his gaze away as soon as the blonde looked back. A sigh escaped his glossy lips.

"This really is the middle of nowhere…"

The grey road seemed to stretch on forever. On both sides, the giant black trees loomed and seemed to melt into an equally dark sky. The only light seemed to be from the car, akin to a small candle in a giant cavern.

Finally, they passed over a hill, and the mansion came into view. Len suppressed a gasp. The Hirata mansion did not resemble a mansion at all. With its towering walls made of great slabs of stone, a grand wooden double door, and arched windows, it was practically a castle.

Kaito was oblivious to the younger boy's nerves. "Do you remember what we discussed earlier?"

"Yes," was the blonde's soft reply.

"Don't forget to make sure Toshio Hirata doesn't see you afterwards."

"Yes, I know," Len replied in a louder voice.

"And make sure it's real Alexandrite. It should be reddish in artificial light-"

"Kaito," the cross-dressing male interrupted, "Relax, everything's going to be fine. And at the end of the day, you'll be one jewel richer." The boy got out and marched up to the doors.

The older male muttered on, as if to convince himself that Len was truly going to be alright, as said blonde disappeared behind bolted doors and stone walls.

* * *

The inside of the mansion was markedly different from the exterior. Instead of the medieval interior Len expected, he was greeted with a giant ballroom. Len's heels clicked on polished wood once he was admitted entrance after presenting the invitation. Nobody seemed to mind that he didn't look the slightest like the Miss Galaco the invitation was addressed to. Rows of tables laden with food fit for a king lined the room, which must have occupied the space of five of Kaito's houses. The ceiling stretched high above him, domelike, and decorated with Victorian taste. Concentric circles culminated in a giant chandelier that hung from the centre of the ceiling, casting its light onto the whole room. And beyond the throng of people, at the very end, was a giant staircase, leading up to an empty second floor. Len immediately headed for this.

As the blonde skirted past silky fabrics and dodged flaring dresses, he was overcome with a sense of nervousness and curiosity as he realised that, apart from himself, the whole room was devoid of males. Furthermore, he realised all the women present were much taller, older and more developed than somebody his age.

_Oh man, what have I gotten myself into…_

He had just squeezed past a busty woman wearing pink silks when his ears were assaulted by a collective gasp and subsequent murmurs of discussion. Some of the ladies pointed towards the stairs, and the blonde's eyes followed to see plump, middle aged man dressed handsomely in a black tuxedo. Even without the photos Kaito had shown him, Len could immediately tell it was Toshio Hirata, the owner of the mansion.

"Welcome ladies," he addressed the room. "Thank you for attending my party. You're all looking lovely today." He flicked his coppery hair, eliciting a sigh from most of the woman. Len mentally groaned. He did not see what was so attractive about the guy. _Money must have blinded them._ He was sure now, of the purpose of this party. The dressed-up women, Hirata's not-so-subtle flirting, as well as the lack of other males. No doubt, this man here was looking for a wife.

_Thank God Rin didn't come. The geezer looks too old for even _these_ women._

The blonde was about to roll his eyes when his green orbs caught a glint near Hirata's neck. The boy's eyes narrowed as a subtle smirk formed.

_Target sighted._

* * *

"Please enjoy yourself for a couple more hours. I will be returning shortly." Toshio Hirata retreated to his room on the second floor after casting one last sweeping glance at his room of lovely ladies. He lost his dignified composure upon closing the door. A maniacal grin made its way onto his face as he reached for the box of tissues on his bedside table.

_So many beauties_…The soft tissue was quickly stained with drops of red._ All young and yearning for me…_ Hirata was delirious with joy, lust clouding his eyes, and his judgement. Of course, had he been in a more stable condition, he might have realised the ladies were only there for his wealth. He might also have realised the door behind him had opened just a crack.

"Oh dear, I've gone and stained my shirt," the man mumbled absentmindedly, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. He bent over and removed his jewellery, then, after taking off his black tuxedo, stuffed some more tissues up his nose and hurried out of the room to take a shower.

Hirata was clearly not focusing today. He zoomed right past the blonde wearing a bright red dress, plastered to the wall right outside his bedroom. Len barely had time to register the red tissues up the guy's nose before Hirata was gone. The cross-dressing boy's eyes were wide, heart hammering madly. _That was too close. Thank God he was thinking about something else…was that a _nosebleed_?_

However curious Len was, he had bigger issues to worry about. He peeked around the doorway, and, after ascertaining nobody else was present, stealthily crept into the room. His heels made no sound on the carpeted floor; he was tense and wary as he glanced about the darkened room. He remembered seeing the man kneel by the bed. Len scanned the bedside table. By the tissue box was a photo of Hirata with some of his colleagues. All were dressed formally, holding up glasses of champagne. Len gave a wry smile seeing the plump Hirata looking so out of place among his handsome companions. He quickly scanned their faces, expressing mild surprise at the uniqueness of the men. _Who in the world has _purple_ hair? Seem's Hirata's the only normal one of the lot._ Len cast his glance elsewhere, and stared disapprovingly at the pile of bloodied tissues he this mass were various trinkets: ruby earrings, golden bracelets, an expensive looking watch, and a simple necklace with a silver chain and small gem.

The blonde snatched the necklace and made his way to the corridor. In this well lit area, he held the necklace up to the light of the chandelier, and observed the jewel. It was a light raspberry red, almost innocently pretty in its small size and modesty. Len could not believe such a small thing was so valuable. He heard Kaito tell him it supposedly changed colour in daylight. It was definitely something he wanted to test out when he got back.

He twisted the necklace this way and that, marvelling at the way the multi-faceted jewel reflected the artificial light, which seemed to shine through the rose-coloured gem. The red was transparent enough to almost seem pink, and was bordered with hints of green. It was a small jewel holding many secrets behind its sparkling gleam. Rare and colourful, it was actually really quite beautiful.

Len almost lost his grip on the Alexandrite necklace when he felt someone grip his shoulders, dragging him back into the room. The door closed shut with an audible thud as the blonde was slammed against the wood.

"What do you think you're doing with my necklace, huh, girlie?" Hirata's sneer was malicious, with just a hint of sadistic amusement. He gripped both of Len's slender wrists with one hand, while his other supported his weight against the door as he leaned down. "Don't think anybody can steal from Toshio Hirata and get away without any punishment." His grip on Len tightened, causing him to wince. "Especially not with _this_. Do you know what this is, girlie?" the man shook those slender wrists, the necklace danced while still trapped in Len's grip. "Many have tried to get their grubby hands on it." Hirata's voice was low and menacing as he leaned even closer, Len could smell the alcohol on the man's breath, could see Hirata's dilated pupils. He shrunk back, subconsciously trying to escape.

"None of those assholes are alive now."

Len's instincts kicked in as he started to struggle. The other man chuckled darkly as he lifted the slender blonde with just his arms and slammed him into the door again. The boy gasped in pain as the wood behind him creaked. His feet were no longer touching the ground, he was dangling like a rag doll, supported by Hirata's beefy arm, which dug uncomfortably into his abdomen. He began to kick wildly, hoping those heels would be useful in some way. However the blonde suddenly froze in shock when his captor's knee slammed into the space between his legs.

"Those women down there are beautiful but crafty. They've gone and drugged me up so I can make a fool of myself. But they're the idiots here." Len let out a strangled cry when the man's arm dug deeper. "Just you wait, they think they're lives are gonna be easy once they inherit my fortune. Well," Hirata's whole body had pinned the blonde to the wall, restricting his movements. The older man leaned even closer to the cross-dresser, his alcoholic breath fanning Len's ear and neck.

"I'm gonna make them scream my name a thousand times before they touch even _one_ of my trinkets." With his free hand, the man snatched his Alexandrite necklace right out of Len's grip. The blonde could only watch wide-eyed in despair as the man restored it to its original position: around his neck.

Len had failed miserably. He had broken all the rules Kaito set him: Hirata had seen his face, had caught him red-handed, and was even pinning him to a door right now. He blushed with shame, but Hirata took it as something else. He removed his fingers from his necklace, and brought them downwards. Len saw the man's eyes cloud before feeling a pressure on his thigh. The boy was frozen with shock as the man started to rub the flesh with his thumb. His large hand started to roam higher until it met the frilled black hem of the dress. Without a moment's hesitation, the hand snuck under, lifting the dress to the blonde's upper thigh. The boy felt shivers running up and down his spine, watching in horror and disbelief as he was slowly being violated.

The cross-dresser was rigid with shock, but his mind was a jumble of thoughts. _What is he doing? We're both males, Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong? What's going to happen now? Oh God, this is weird. What do I do? I can't move. I need help. Where's Kaito when you need him? Oh God, I don't like the direction that hand is heading. What will he do when he realises I'm a guy? Thank God Rin's not here…Rin…_

Toshio Hirata felt the body beneath him tense, he saw a curious look pass through the eyes of the blonde, and saw those same eyes darken considerably. Next, the man felt an unbearable pain through his gut as he was abruptly thrust backwards by an uncannily powerful force. He got to his feet and saw the cute girl he was molesting just seconds ago give him a death glare, the heeled foot she had kicked him with still in midair. She didn't even bother fixing up the skirt of her dress, and the sight of her pale thighs was enough for Hirata to lose the game.

He blinked, and suddenly she was right in front of him. Hirata barely had time to gasp before he was sent to the floor again. A slender leg appeared in his field of vision, and that was the last thing he saw before passing out.

* * *

Just seconds after knocking out the owner of the mansion, the window beside Len was smashed as a figure broke through the glass.

"Shoot, Len. Are you ok?" Kaito asked the slightly roughed up blonde standing beside a knocked out Toshio Hirata. The boy turned his green eyes onto the blue-haired male and glared at the man.

"Bastard, you're late."

"Sorry about that Len. I came as soon as we got the copter ready."

Len stooped down to Hirata as Kaito curiously looked on. Then something came flying at him. The blue-haired man caught it with one hand. It was Hirata's Alexandrite necklace.

"Let's go. I need to check on Rin." Len mumbled in annoyance, but let out a gasp as he tumbled to the floor.

"L-Len! Are you ok?"

"Something's got my leg…" the boy muttered.

"You're not going anywhere girlie." The man on the ground got up and, before anybody could react, had Len gripped by the neck with one hand. "And you, don't move." With his other, he whipped out a mobile phone and quickly snapped a photo of a stunned Kaito.

_Crap, he got my picture…_ Kaito grimaced.

"Now hand over the Alexandrite," Hirata ordered, strengthening his grip on Len's neck. The boy cried out and Kaito hesitated abruptly before tossing over the necklace.

Toshio Hirata gripped onto his prize, his eyes lightening up with triumph. He didn't notice Len's subtle glance, nor did he expect another kick to the gut. The man loosened his hold on the blonde, allowing the boy to spin around and deliver a chop to his neck. Hirata fell, dropping both objects in hand. Len turned again to grab the necklace before it fell. The mobile phone landed on the ground and was crushed into pieces by a slender heel.

Len strutted over to Kaito and walked past the man, towards the window.

"Let's go, jerk. Hurry up or I'll ditch you."

Kaito seemed to snap out of a trance. It all happened so fast. Those movements, so smooth, skilful and familiar, the blonde seemed like a completely different person. The man smirked. _This_ was the Len he had hired the day he made off with _his_ jewel.

The blue haired man jumped out the window into a sleek black helicopter manned by a silver haired male smoking a cigarette.

"Thanks, Dell. Len, this is Dell, my pilot-"

"We can go through this later," Dell interrupted. "Let's get out of here."

The thieves made their escape, none of them noticing the blinking red light by the corner of Toshio Hirata's room.

* * *

"Here," Len looked away as he thrust the necklace in Kaito's face.

"Oh what's this?" a cheeky Kaito commented, "one of the rare times you give me what you stole."

The blonde blushed. "T-That's just...thanks, for even coming to get me. D-Don't think I owe you any more than that…" he cursed mentally for stuttering.

Kaito chuckled. "I wouldn't dare."

"…You think the cops will be on us for this?" Len changed the subject.

Kaito looked thoughtful as he gazed out the window onto the cityscape below. They had exited the countryside, escaped Hirata's stone castle. Now the glaringly familiar neon lights of sleepless Tokyo assaulted his eyes. Suddenly, something in his pocket vibrated. Len looked on curiously as the man took out a mobile phone. He took one look at the caller ID and swore.

_Incoming Call:_

_Dad_

* * *

**Who remembers what Kaito's dad does? :3**


End file.
